


Maid Service

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Edge shows his maid how much he appreciates his hard work, despite his clumsiness.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Maid Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JellyFicsnFucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/gifts).



There was a crash and a tinkle of broken glass. Edge rushes in to find his maid looking down at the mess with wide, fearful eyes, which faded into pure panic when they fell on Edge.

“Are you all right?” Edge asked.

His maid, Red, nodded mutely.

“That is all that matters,” Edge said with a sigh.

Edge took a few steps forward and reached down to tilt his maid’s face up to look him in the eyes. The other’s eyes looked as if they were about to cry, only meeting Edge’s gaze for a moment before looking away.

“Are you sure that you are all right?” Edge asked. “You didn’t cut yourself or anything?”

“N-n-no, Sir,” Red said with a slight sniff, beginning to blush.

“Then what is the matter, my dear?”

“It’s hard to do this cleaning sh- stuff in this ridiculous getup!” Red suddenly exclaimed.

Edge blinked, a little surprised at the outburst, and he moved back a little to study the sight before him.

Red was dressed in a fairly classical French maid dress. The skirt would have reached just above his knees, but the red and white petticoats underneath made the skirt poof up to about mid-femur. Certainly, the red satin parties were pretty obvious if he bent over the right way. Special white stockings tailored just for him cling to his bony legs, held up by a red lace garter belt, and his feet covered by black Mary Jane platforms. The blouse was a mix of black and white, red lace at the ends of the sleeves and a black collar with a red satin band down the center was around his neck, latched by a small, red, heart-shaped lock with Papyrus’ name written in gold. A black headband with more red and white lace was perched on top of his head like a perfect little bow on top of a present.

Edge thought he looked absolutely stunning.

“My poor dear,” Edge murmured, moving in close again, curving a hand behind Red’s skull. “I think perhaps I have actually worked you _too_ hard. That must be it; I have expected much from you, and yet have not expressed my gratitude well enough.”

Red blushed even harder.

“N-no, Sir, th-that’s not the case!” Red stammered, not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful, partially fearing there was punishment under the soft spoken words.

“Shh, Shh, relax my love,” Edge said, leaning down and kissing Red on the forehead. “This is my fault, and I will make it up to you.”

He kissed Red gently, his tongue only slipping into Red’s mouth when he gasped in surprised, and reveling in the small squeak of pleasure it elicited. Edge bent and scooped up Red, bridal style, and carried him upstairs to their bedroom.  
Red was trembling a little as Edge lay him on the large, comfy bed. Edge carefully took off his shoes and lay them carefully on the floor at the foot of the bed. Edge bent over Red and kissed him again, humming a little as the other immediately opened his mouth to allow him entrance.

“Ah, see, you are a little needy, aren’t you?” Edge chuckled. “Don’t worry,  
darling, your Master is going to take very, very good care of you.”

Red made a small noise, a mix between protest, want, and insecurity as his legs pressed tightly together. Edge noticed but only smiled.

He had moved onto the bed when he was kissing Red, and pulling away, Red could see that he was straddling his legs just below his knees. He looked up into Edge’s face and was stilled by the look of love there.

Edge smiled down at him and slowly began to unbutton the long sleeved white button down shirt he wore, exposing his ribcage slowly, then when he got to the last one, he slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders, one hand trailing over his own ribs, and Red’s eye-lights turned to pinpricks when he saw that Edge’s magic had already formed a bit of a torso, his hands running over rippling red muscles that filled the space between his ribcage and pelvis, showing off the strength he spent years cultivating, to the waistband of his black slacks.

“Do you like what you see, my darling?” Edge purred.

“Y-yes, Sir, very much,” Red said.

Edge chuckled and undid the buckle of his belt, slipping it out of the loops in his pants slowly and setting it aside on the bed. He slipped one hand into his pants, stroking his cock, the head jutting up through the unzipped portion of his pants. Red’s eyes darted between that large, thick cock and the smoldering eyes of Edge, nearly drooling at the sight.

“You want my cock, my darling?” Edge asked. “It wants you, too, do you see? You see my desire for you dripping from its engorged head?”

Red nodded eagerly, and Edge wondered if they were playing along the pet role-play lines if his lover would have begun panting and licking at his teeth like a dog.

“Easy there, my love,” Edge purred, leaning forward and running the back of his free hand down the side of Red’s face. “I’m just as eager to bury myself in you. Did you make a nice pussy for me, dear?”

“Yes, Master,” Red said, his voice tinged with a whine of want.

“Good boy, now, spread your legs for me.”

Red hesitated a little, as Edge was still straddling him, but Edge moved one of his legs so Red was able to lift one of his own past it, which seemed to be enough as Edge immediately moved in to brush his skirt and petticoats up until his fingers pressed the satin panties against his slit, which was already wet with anticipation.

“Oh, my sweet darling, already so wet and eager for me, I’m so proud of you,” Edge said, rubbing his fingers against Red.

Red wriggled underneath him with a small whine, trying to move himself into Edge’s touch.

“Now, now, hold still,” Edge said sweetly, taking his other hand off of himself and pressing against Red’s hip, pinning it to the bed.

Red let out another small whine, struggling a little, but then going still.

“Mmm, good boy,” Edge praised again. “Very, very good.”

He took his time, feeling the ridges of Red’s pussy through the satin, which was growing a darker red as his magic fluids soaked it. He scratched a sharp fingertip lightly across what he guessed was Red’s clit, and the small jerk beneath him proved his theory correct. He concentrated on that spot, Red’s eyes watching and becoming more hazy, and it was when his breath was coming in shallow pants tinged with small whines that Red couldn’t taking the teasing any longer, and he reached down to grab Edge’s wrist, holding it there as he began to move against his fingers.

“That will not do,” Edge said sternly, pulling his hand away to grab Red’s. “Give me your other hand.”

Red obeyed, and before he knew it, Edge had taken his belt and wrapped it firmly around his wrists and arms, pulling them together, and buckled it tight.

“Now, you _will_ keep your hands to yourself, hm?” Edge said.

Red nodded, looking very sorry as he pulled his bound arms tight to his chest.

Edge smiled and gave a nod of approval before resuming his teasing.

“The point is, my dear, is that I do not want you to do any work. This is for you, because you have been working so hard,” Edge explained, rubbing Red’s panties again.

“Th-thank you, Master,” Red murmured, trying to not squirm.

Edge kept up his teasing until Red really couldn’t take it anymore, and he could see that he was on the verge of begging. While Edge loved nothing more than to hear Red beg, this session was more for his benefit than Edge’s own.

“That’s it, there’s my good servant,” Edge said, moving in closer and pulling Red’s panties aside to fully expose his entrance while Edge grabbed his dick again, rubbing the head through Red’s folds. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, please, please,” Red whined.

Edge smiled, leaning over to kiss Red as he thrust inside of him, swallowing his moans as he drove in deep. He was steady at first, a gentle rhythm, allowing Red time to adjust, nibbling along his neck, slipping his other hand under Red’s blouse to caress his lower ribs.

“More, please, more,” Red begged after some time.

Edge obliged by picking up his pace, adjusting a little to allow him to go even deeper, hitting a spot inside Red that made his eye-lights turn to hearts.

“My beautiful little maid,” Edge purred. “My wonderful little servant, I love you so much, I’m so proud of you.”

Red whined at the praise.

“You feel so good, so tight,” Edge murmured, licking up his neck. “Am I wrong in thinking you’re ready to cum so soon?”

“Y-yes, I-I am,” Red stammered, blushing.

“Good, then don’t hold back. I want to hear you; cum for me my love.”

Red’s whole body shook as his first orgasm hit, Edge reaching down to rub his clit to keep him going.

“Very good, you please your Master,” Edge kissed him again. “Let’s see how quickly I can make you cum again.”

Red tried to keep his needy whimper quiet, lifting his bound arms to his face and pressing the leather against it.

“Oh, no, sweetheart, that simply will not do,” Edge said with a smile.

With Red still shivering with pleasure, Edge bent over the small form and gathered him into his arms, and without pulling out he settled Red in his lap, bouncing him slightly.

“Ohhh, fuck,” Red moaned, unable to help leaning into Edge’s shoulder.

“In a moment, my pet,” Edge said.

Using one hand to pull a little on the belt, Edge pushed it up so it was more around just Red’s wrists, which gave him a little more freedom in one way, but Edge seemed hell bent to keep his maid from having too much as he pulled the bound wrists over his head.

“Mmm, yes, I like this much better,” Edge purred, bouncing Red on his lap as he leaned in to bite his neck firmly.

“Ahh, haaa,” Red moaned, his head dropping back to give Edge full access. “Pap, please,” he panted.

“Needy little thing,” Edge said, rotating his hips a little and now moving Red in a gyrating kind of motion, smooth and gentle.

It didn’t take long to get Red to borderline tears, his arms tightening around Edge’s neck.

“Please, Pap, Master, please, please, don’t tease me,” Red begged.

“Aww, baby,” Edge cooed. “You can cum if you like. Or do you need…?”

Edge’s voice trailed off as one hand slipped down Red’s back, over the back of his skirt, then under it, and under the waistband of his panties. He hummed appreciatively as he squeezed the soft magic there, his fingers seeking out the cleft and gently caressing over Red’s back entrance.

Suddenly, Red gasped, his body stiffened, and he came again.

“Mmph, delicious,” Edge said, licking up Red’s neck. “I think you have one more in you.”

“Wh-wha-?” Red murmured, feeling dazed.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, you’ll see.”

Red was carefully disentangled from Edge, Edge carefully pulling out so he could lay Red on his front, adjusting his legs so his knees were on the mattress. The belt was taken off of his wrists, but his arms were pulled behind his back and tied back together.

“Now, my sweet baby,” Edge murmured as he pulled down the soaked satin panties. “Don’t you press your face into the blanket. I want to hear every little sound that I can get out of you.”

Red whimpered, wriggling a little, seeming to seriously consider what he knew to be an order. He was a little distracted, as once the panties were pulled out of the way, Edge was caressing his round ass, his sharp fingertips scratching his magic a little, but he was brought back with a small but sharp slap.

“Yes, Master,” Red murmured.’

“Good boy,” Edge said, gripped his ass hard and pulling him back onto his cock roughly.

Red screamed at the sudden intrusion, his position making the feeling more intense as his back arched. Edge fucked him roughly, gripping his magic and using it to help pull Red back as he thrust forward.

Edge was holding himself off, and had been for a while, but he knew that he couldn’t hold himself much longer; Red cried or moaned on just about everything thrust, and he wriggled a little underneath him as if struggling against him, but that was all part of the game and it drove him wild.

“Master,” Red sobbed. “I want to cum, please!”

“You don’t need permission, darling,” Edge said, thought he smirked for a moment, bringing one hand up so he could lick one finger, and he pressed that finger steadily into Red’s other entrance.

Red’s orgasmic cry filled the room, the surprise intrusion pushing him over the edge, and his Master followed soon after, filling him up with deep red magic, the larger body draping over the smaller, biting his neck possessively, marking him.

After a few moments when their breathing slowed, Edge kissed Red, unbound his arms, and caressed his body as the wave of pleasure subsided, carefully undressing him, and when he could, he scooped him up and brought him to the bathroom for a shower. Edge murmured praises as he washed Red, keeping physical contact with him every moment, toweling him off and wrapping him up in a soft robe before putting him back in bed. Edge took a moment to finish cleaning himself before climbing in and pulling Red into his chest for a cuddle.

“How are you doing?” Edge asked.

“I’m fantastic,” Red murmured, nuzzling into Edge’s ribcage. “Thank you, that was amazing.”

“So are you,” Edge kissed the top of his skull. “I admire you for getting around as well as you do in your maid outfit, I appreciate the work you put in.”

Red hummed in appreciation, but was soon dozing off. Edge chuckled, hugging the small body close to his, and kept watch while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
